Eternally Yours
by Banana Dragoon
Summary: Naraku has been defeated, and the group's spirits are up. However, Kikyo is enlisting their help to find something that could very well save her life... and destroy Kagome's in the process. What's Inuyasha's verdict?
1. Chapter One

Well... this is it! HEH. My first fanfic... actually, my first published one... Don't knock 'em till you've read 'em. Hehehe... Anyway, I hope you enjoy it; I attempted as well as I could to remain in character... And hopefully you won't find spelling mistakes or bad grammar in here; I'm really crazy about that.  
  
Anyway, Inuyasha ain't copyrighted to me. If he were, he'd be walking around without a shirt as per my command. But he's not. 'Cause he don't belong to me. None of them do... sadly...

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

It was all over.  
  
Naraku was finally defeated.  
  
In fact, it was immediately hard to believe. Inuyasha shakily stood there over what was left of the evil hanyou's form, his arm frozen and raised with the Tetsusaiga, in what had been the stroke that had ultimately destroyed him.  
  
Of course, the others had assisted in his end as well, attacking as often and as well as they could. Miroku's Kazaana, Sango's Hiraikotsu, and Shippo's tricks here and there. Sesshoumaru, who had decided to join them for the final battle, (after much discussion, and conclusively, despite Inuyasha's protests), was undeniably a huge asset to the team, and Kouga, along with what remained of his wolf pack, had also earned honors for their performance.  
  
It had been a grueling and difficult battle. But they'd been prepared for it. Naraku had been toying with too many, for too long.  
  
Inuyasha let his arm drop, falling to his knees as the full force of his injuries finally reached his senses.  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
He heard his name being called. Any other voice and he wouldn't have responded, but he needed to let her know he was okay. The hanyou turned his head towards her and forced a reassuring smile, before slumping forward and losing consciousness, lost in the pain and exhaustion this battle had brought upon him.  
  
At his warm smile, Kagome felt relief wash over her.

* * *

"Inuyasha..."  
  
He stirred in his sleep. Who was calling him...? He opened his eyes slightly and parted his lips, attempting to form a name. "K... K--" His vision was blurred, but he was almost certain that it was her. Inuyasha smiled slightly. Yes, Kagome would've come to check on him right away.  
  
"Yes, Inuyasha, it's me..."  
  
Wait... that voice didn't sound like Kagome...  
  
"K... Kikyo...?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
The hanyou opened his eyes fully and looked right at the miko. "Kikyo," he breathed. His brows creased slightly; why was he disappointed? He forced the feeling down and sat up silently. "Kikyo, are you alright?"  
  
Her eyes softened briefly at his obvious concern, but her expression remained rigid. "Hai, Inuyasha. His demons were no match for me. Naraku is finally gone."  
  
Inuyasha bolted up from the futon, and Kikyo flashed him a tiny, gentle smile, almost in permission. Despite his injuries, he was too eager to see how the others had faired. He first helped the miko near him to stand, and then he made his way out of the hut.  
  
--Only to realize that it wasn't Kaede's hut, as he'd first thought.  
  
He sniffed the air, glancing around. The others weren't within scent range.  
  
"Damnit!"  
  
"You think I'd forget so easily?" He froze at Kikyo's chilled voice, and hung his head.  
  
"Kikyo... not yet... I can't go yet..."  
  
"Then when?" she demanded, walking towards him and dropping her bow. "I knew that as soon as you awoke, you would be looking for your friends... Have you forgotten about me? About the promise you made to me?"  
  
"I haven't forgotten," he said quietly.  
  
"Naraku is gone. It is time for me to take you to hell..." she spoke calmly. "My reincarnation has the full Shikon Jewel now. You needn't worry about the shards." The dark-haired woman leaned towards him and wrapped her arms about his neck.  
  
Inuyasha placed his arms around Kikyo to assure her of his continued devotion, but he kept his eyes averted stubbornly. All he was thinking about was how desperately he wanted to see the others, and make sure they were all okay. Was Miroku's Air Rip closed up? Was Sango's brother Kohaku okay? Had Shippo pissed in his pants during the fight? (He was almost SURE of that one!) He was even worried about that damn Kouga, and after his brother had assisted so greatly he had to admit that he was wondering how that clod Sesshoumaru had ended up as well.  
  
Then there was Kagome. Both she and Kikyo had used their purifying arrows during that battle. His initial worry for Kikyo's welfare (being that Naraku had Onigumo's heart and desire and all that), was ebbed only because he knew that Kikyo could protect herself, especially when so many of them were helping. But Kagome... he wasn't sure about Kagome...  
  
He'd been so utterly afraid that she'd goof up and injure herself. That is, until Kouga had told him to keep his eyes on Naraku.  
  
"I'll protect Kagome, Inu-koro!" He'd growled.  
  
Inuyasha had desperately attempted to seem completely uninterested in Kagome because of the fact that Kikyo was there as well, so he merely set his jaw and held back any comments that would "prove that he was jealous", as the others usually called his arguments with the wolf.  
  
"Keh!" The inu-hanyou scoffed at the thought. Jealous!  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Oh! Kikyo!" He mentally berated himself for letting his thoughts wander to Kagome while he was with Kikyo. He sighed and looked at her seriously. "I will go to hell with you, but not today... I need to make sure the others are all right..." Tightening his hold on her, he offered, "You can come with me, if you want..?"  
  
The miko regarded him coldly for a moment before replying. "Very well, Inuyasha. You may go." She released herself from his grasp and continued. "I am tired, after expelling all that energy in the fight. I must gather some more souls." She allowed herself to eye him tenderly for a moment. "I am glad you were not fatally harmed by him, Inuyasha. He's hurt us enough."  
  
"Kikyo..."  
  
"Farewell, Inuyasha." The woman murmured, and turned to leave, summoning her soul stealers.  
  
"Kikyo!"  
  
She paused, and looked back at him.  
  
"I... I'm glad you weren't hurt either, Kikyo... and... I'll go with you soon..." he affirmed.  
  
A sad smile graced her lips. "Hai. Soon, Inuyasha."

* * *

Okay! That was just to start the actual story. This chapter really isn't of much importance at all, I actually was only having trouble beginning, so... here it is... That's why I'm putting up two chapters right away, so that you get a taste of the actual storyline! Hee! I hope you enjoy it!

* * *


	2. Chapter Two

Okay... again, Inuyasha no mine. He belongs to lucky Japanese creator, Rumiko Takahashi.

Enjoy Chapter Two.****

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

  
Luckily, the village was not as far away as Inuyasha had first presumed. And with his demon speed, no doubt he'd be able to reach it in under an hour.  
  
Taking another huge leap from one tree limb to another, he allowed his thoughts to dwell on those people who were foremost in his mind; no, not people, PERSON.  
  
Kagome.  
  
He felt a slight lurch in his chest all of a sudden, and nearly lost his balance, halting himself with some difficulty upon the branch. "D-damnit!" Digging his claws into the wood, he breathed a slight sigh of relief, before settling a scowl upon his face. "Keh! Even thinking about that stupid girl brings trouble!"  
  
He sniffed the air, as he'd been doing repeatedly since he set out, and smiled slightly as the girl's scent wafted past. "Kagome..." he murmured, then paused and sniffed again...  
  
"—What the hell are you doing with that damn Kouga?!"

* * *

"Kouga-kun, I'm fine!" Kagome repeated for the tenth time that afternoon. The wolf youkai had been following her for nearly the entire day, intent on making sure she was unharmed.  
  
Kouga finally sighed and stopped with his arms crossed proudly over his chest. "I suppose you're right, Kagome-chan. After all, with me protecting you during that battle, you'd obviously come out of it a lot better off than you would with only that puppy to take care of you."  
  
The schoolgirl's gaze went distant, and she glanced into the forest outside the village at the mention of Inuyasha. Why hadn't he come to see them? Wasn't he curious as to how they were doing now that the fight was over? Didn't he care at ALL?  
  
Making a face, she muttered a quick, "Baka!" before turning to stomp back towards Kaede's hut, and leaving a rather shocked Kouga behind.  
  
"W-was that for me?" he muttered after a moment. Then he smirked slightly. "No, it couldn't have been. My Kagome only refers to dog breath like that." This he asserted with a nod.  
  
"Kagome!" A young voice rang out, causing the wolf demon to pause in his thoughts. "Kagome!" the voice repeated. After a moment or two, the wolf demon heard himself addressed. "Kouga, have you seen Kagome?"  
  
"Eh?" He sniffed the air. "Smells like fox-youkai... but where—"  
  
"Down here."  
  
The tall wolf pack leader looked down, noting the tiny fox kit at his feet. "Oh, Shippou."  
  
The fox demon hurriedly asked again, "Kouga, where is Kagome?"  
  
"My Kagome-chan?"  
  
Shippou blinked in confusion before adding, "Er, yes, that Kagome..."  
  
"She went to the old lady's hut for something," Kouga admitted grumpily. Come to think of it, he should've followed her. Turning towards Kaede's hut as Shippou bounded off towards it, his nose caught the whiff of a very distinctive scent.  
  
"What is that drool-face doing back here???"

* * *

Kagome barely had time to look up before an ecstatic bundle of fluff leapt onto her shoulder and wrapped its tiny arms around her neck while squealing her name.  
  
"Eh? Shippou!"  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
The dark-haired girl smiled and pulled the fox kit into her arms. "Shippou- chan, what is it?"  
  
Shippou sniffled and clung to her happily. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay..." He cuddled against her when she held him tightly with another smile.  
  
"I'm fine, Shippou-chan."  
  
"Good! When Inuyasha disappeared all of a sudden, I thought that you might be sad, so I wanted to check on you!" He added.  
  
Kagome paused before forcing a bright smile. "Ne, even though Inuyasha might not be around, that doesn't mean that I'd be sad... I still have you and the others, after all!" she commented, whilst stroking his head gently as the fox-youkai smiled back.  
  
Shippou scrambled back onto her shoulder, taking what he hoped was a grown- up posture. "Still, he shouldn't have just left us like that! Where did he go, anyway?" He glanced down at the girl, who's expression had suddenly become quite somber.  
  
"Just somewhere... with Kikyo..." Realizing what she was doing, Kagome shook her head and smiled once again. "But there's no need to dwell on that! Our lives don't revolve around him, do they?" Scooping Shippou into her arms once again, she made her way outside of Kaede's hut. "Naraku's gone, the Shikon jewel is complete, so I think it's about time we celebrated a bit, huh?"  
  
"Yea!" The fox-kit squealed. "Kagome, do you have any of that chocolate stuff from your world? I'd like to celebrate with that!"  
  
The dark-haired girl laughed, pushing through the curtain door to the outside. "I sure do, Shippou! Just let me get... some..." she drawled off, having been greeted with a rather familiar sight. A few feet away, Inuyasha and Kouga had resorted to their fists, and were once again sorting out their differences in the way they knew best.  
  
"You better not have touched her, ya damn wolf!"  
  
"It would be my business if I did or didn't, puppy! She's mine, after all!"  
  
More blows muffled by grunts and hisses of pain as their demon fists impacted against the skin of their opponent. The brawl showed no sign of stopping anytime soon, so Kagome decided to take things into her own hands.  
  
"Kouga-kun! Inuyasha! Stop it!" Shippou hopped off her shoulder knowingly as she stomped towards the two. Both the hanyou and the youkai paused in their battle. However, Inuyasha's claws were still tensed merely an inch from Kouga's throat, while the wolf had his fist ready to slam into the hanyou's gut. Both of their eyes were focused on Kagome. "This is no place to be fighting like that! There are villagers around, someone could get hurt!"  
  
At this, and the sight of her obvious anger, the two begrudgingly stepped back from each other. They mumbled something inaudible, before turning again to regard the miko.  
  
Inuyasha was the first to speak. "Kagome..." He was relieved. He'd been worried that perhaps she'd have gotten hurt, or maybe even left to return to her world, without saying goodbye. Her eyes met his, and he almost flinched. Opening his mouth to attempt to say something, to clear the sad, questioning look from her eyes, he was interrupted.  
  
"I'm sorry, Kagome-chan..." In a single moment, Kouga had run up and clasped her hands tightly, successfully diverting her attention from the hanyou. "But when the little hanyou showed up and challenged me, I couldn't simply back down!"  
  
Inuyasha was immediately back in fight mode. "Oi! You were the one who came after me first, ya stinkin' wolf!" He stomped up to push himself between them. "And keep yer hands off her!" At this, Kagome eyed him strangely once again. He was always so jealous... and for what? So she'd always be standing there, alone, whenever he went off to see Kikyo?  
  
Kouga's words almost mirrored her thoughts.  
  
"Step aside, Inu-korro! You've already made your choice, and I've made mine!"  
  
Inuyasha scowled. "What the hell are you talkin' about?"  
  
The wolf-youkai retorted quickly. "We all saw you willingly go off with that miko! You left Kagome behind, even while there were still Naraku's fiends to deal with! If I hadn't been there to protect her, think of what could've happened!"  
  
The inu-hanyou paused and blinked, before snarling, "Damnit, I was unconscious! I didn't have a choice of who was takin' me where!"  
  
"So, you're saying that if you'd been awake, you wouldn't have gone with Kikyo?" Kagome interjected. At the slight droop of Inuyasha's ears, she could tell that he knew that she already understood what the answer was. His gaze slid over to her, whilst Kouga continued on about who was who's and such things.  
  
Kagome could tell that he was tired of dealing with the wolf-youkai for the time being, so she made an effort to relieve him... especially since he was injured. "Kouga-kun, maybe you should go check on your pack. Thank-you very much for all your help."  
  
Kouga smiled. "Anything for you, my Kagome..."  
  
"Y-YOUR KAGO—"  
  
"Osuwari!"  
  
"AGH!!!" _Thump_.  
  
The wolf regarded the fallen Inuyasha with disinterest for a moment, then returned his attention to the schoolgirl. "Kagome, I'll be back for you soon... Now that Naraku is gone, you can become my mate."  
  
A sheepish smile formed on Kagome's face. "Eheh... well, I'll see you later, Kouga-kun."  
  
Kouga wasted no time in placing a chaste kiss upon her forehead, giving a quick wave, and running off into the forest nearby. Of course, he was running much more slowly than usual, being that the shards from his legs were now with Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha growled loudly from the ground, diverting her attention to him. "Ah, sorry, Inuyasha..." she dropped to her knees in front of him. "Here, let me take a look at your injur—"  
  
"Keh!" He sat up hurriedly. "Kikyo already cleaned and bandaged them!" The comment was made more harshly and smugly than he'd meant, but... Damnit, why did that wolf always have to say such stupid things about Kagome being his mate and all? His parting words and the kiss upon her forehead (which, he noted, had caused Kagome to blush), still gave him a gut-wrenching feeling. Feh! Probably just the fact that the stinkin' wolf always made him want to barf.  
  
Collecting himself, he frowned at Kagome's pensive and solemn expression. She finally nodded, forcing a slight smile, and stood up. "Ne, Inuyasha, come and see the others. That's what you came here for, isn't it?" She offered her hand.  
  
'Kagome...' Inuyasha thought as he stood and hesitantly took her hand. 'Even though I always say things to hurt you, you're always trying to be happy...' His amber eyes swept over her face, which now held her normally calm and pleasant look. '... I want to say I'm sorry...' He opened his mouth to apologize, but when Kagome turned her head slightly to look at him, he found himself saying something entirely different. "I guess I didn't have to be worried about yer weak little body after all, since you had Kouga and all!" The name came out with a disgusted tone, his face screwed in a disgruntled expression.  
  
The girl frowned, pulling her hand from his. "Inuyasha!" Taking a few breaths, she forced herself to offer another comment in return, accompanied by a smile. "You're right. I was perfectly fine with Kouga there to protect me." With that, she spun on her heels, heading back to Kaede's tent where Shippou had undoubtedly gathered the others and leaving a sputtering hanyou behind.

* * *

Poor, sad Inuyasha... can't ever say what's on his mind... lalala... heh. In Chapter Three, guess who shows up for a little visit? It's Inuyasha's dead ex-girlfriend! (As you could've guessed from the summary).

* * *


	3. Chapter Three

Well, well, well... Chapter three-hee-hee... o.O; With some minor fluff. And dead people at the end (ya know who I'm talkin' about).

And by the way, I'm no Kikyo basher. I think she has reasons for acting the way she does, poor girl. But I'm still InuXKag though. ;

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Inuyasha gripped and released his elbows beneath the folds of the sleeves of his haori repeatedly. He'd never been a patient man, and it took all his will not to stomp into the next room and demand to know what exactly the others were concocting. From what he could gather, they were planning some sort of party in light of the defeat of Naraku (his doing) and the completion of the Shikon no Tama (again, all him...--well, for the most part). The group had actually started out allowing him to assist... that is, until he began complaining about all the decorations they wanted to put up.  
  
"Keh! What's wrong with the way things are already?" He grumbled again to himself. Even he wasn't clueless enough to miss the underlying meaning to those words. The others were making a big deal over this, as if it were the end... as if they wanted things to change. He couldn't deny that he was pleased with his enemy's demise and the Shikon jewel being finished, but did that mean that things had to change?  
  
Would Kagome still want to remain by his side...?  
  
"Not that it matters... damn girl..." he assured himself with a derisive snort.  
  
"Talking to yourself, Inuyasha? That's the first sign of madness, you know."  
  
The inu-hanyou lifted his ears, followed by his eyes, at the comment. Barely withholding a smile at the sight of his friend, he retorted, "Oi, Miroku, say something like that again and I'll show you what it is to be REALLY mad!" He flexed his claws in example, jokingly.  
  
The priest sat down on the floor of the hut next to Inuyasha, as he quipped, "No need! After all, I wouldn't want my freedom to be so short- lived..." he faded, eyes fixated on the palm of his hand. It was noticeably pale and smooth, as if it'd never been touched, and there was no sign of the Air Rip that had plagued him since his youth. The smile wouldn't leave his face.  
  
After a moment of silence, the hanyou next to him grinned as well. "So, it worked, huh? Killing the bastard cured you..."  
  
With a contented sigh, the priest lowered his hand again. "Yes..." Lifting his eyes to stare out the opposite window, he leaned back against the wall in a position similar to the hanyou. "I've been waiting so long for this... imagining what I'd do with myself when the day finally came..." His smile twisted wryly. "And now that it's here, I actually have no idea... and whatever I do have an idea about... well... let's just say I'm experiencing slight anxiety towards taking any new steps... even though I've already committed myself... I suppose that I'm... I'm nervous."  
  
Inuyasha smirked, focusing on the window as well. "This is about Sango, eh?"  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Miroku's slight nod. But before he could go into further detail, a loud crash was heard in the next room, which brought the two men to their feet. They crossed the room in barely a second, and threw back the mat acting as the door to behold Kagome lying on the floor, a ladder at her side. However, she was laughing, and kicking her feet in the air whilst gasping for breath, Shippou on her stomach having obviously discovered the fun of tickling. Sango was stifling a couple laughs of her own as she attempted to recover the ladder, and Kaede's face was beaming with good nature while she quieted the village children who had come to help.  
  
Inuyasha blinked and sheathed his sword with a grumble. "Oi, what the hell happened?"  
  
Kagome made an effort to speak, but the fox-demon's giddy attention to her ticklish gut prevented it. The hanyou grumpily reached over to snatch the kit off by his tail.  
  
"Oof! Inuyasha, put me down!" he protested, and pouted heavily. "We were just playing around!"  
  
The hanyou growled and tossed Shippou aside. "Yeah, well, Kago—er, someone could've gotten hurt!" he snapped, then returned his attention back to the girl on the floor and gently but firmly grasped her forearms to pull her to her feet.  
  
"Pah! When did you get so uptight?" Shippou complained.  
  
Inuyasha sputtered. "I—I ain't uptight! I was just—gragh!" Releasing Kagome with a frustrated snort, he stomped out of the room. After casting a slightly worried look at her companions, the schoolgirl followed after him, leaving the others to glance at one another knowingly. They all knew why the hanyou was so touchy...--all of them but Shippou, that is.  
  
"Ne, what's with him?"

* * *

"Inuyasha."  
  
"Keh!" The white-haired man jerked his gaze pointedly in the other direction. He'd taken up his usual position in the far corner, his arms crossed over his chest and hunched over with a scowl. Kagome made her way forward and quietly dropped to her knees in front of him.  
  
"Hey."  
  
Inuyasha uttered another, "Feh!" in response, attempting to crane his head even further away. The girl sighed and deftly tugged on a large lock of his hair, forcing him to turn his head towards her. "Oi, what the hell was that for, wench?" he spat, jerking his head away.  
  
Kagome scowled. Well, at least he was meeting her eyes now. "Inuyasha, what's wrong? You've been a lot grumpier than you usually a—"  
  
"It's nothing! I'm fine!" He objected, but that only caused the girl to tip her head cutely, concerned. He dropped his gaze hurriedly.  
  
"Ne, Inuyasha..."  
  
"What?" The hanyou snapped, raising his eyes. To his surprise Kagome had moved her face an inch closer than he'd remembered in her attempt to regain eye contact, so the tips of their noses ended up brushing ever so slightly against each other. A mutual tingle ran through their bodies at the contact, and they both looked away, Kagome pulling back altogether.  
  
'What the hell was that?' Inuyasha mentally demanded. 'I shivered like a pitiful little ningen! And it ain't even damn cold! ... What the hell was she doin' so damn close, anyway? Tch, it's her fault, putting me through all this!'  
  
Kagome's thoughts were far from similar. 'I hope he didn't feel that... I mean, I love him, but he... Ah, I shouldn't have crowded him!'  
  
"I'm sorry!"  
  
Inuyasha risked a glance at her, his ears swiveling at the sound of her apology. "Eh?" She sat there nervously fingering the hem of her skirt for awhile before her eyes darted to meet his.  
  
"I'm sorry..." she repeated. "—If I'm crowding you..."  
  
At this the hanyou swerved his head back in her direction, scowling. "Keh! Crowding?" Taking in her fidgeting, her slight blush, and her saddened features, he sighed. He might as well lower his guard a little... after all, no one else was watching. Leaning forward, he placed one clawed hand gently over her nervously clasped ones reassuringly. "Tch, don't even think that," he said, forcing a gentler tone on his words. After all, he didn't want her to cry; he hated it when women cried. Especially Kagome...  
  
--But why he hated it when she cried was beyond him. Probably just because the smell of her tears caused his own eyes to prick and flooded him with what he could only suspect was paranoia; heart thumping, and a worry worse than any he'd previously felt gnawing at him.  
  
Yes. That must be why.  
  
"Inuyasha..."  
  
His name on her lips jolted him out of his reverie, and he decided to try to convey exactly what had been bothering him as of late. "Kagome... now that Naraku is dead... will things change?"  
  
'Gah, elaborate on 'things', would you?' the girl thought in response, but bit her tongue, instead offering a hesitant, "If you want them to..."  
  
Inuyasha paused, his grasp tightening fractionally on her hands, before he leaned forward a tad bit more. The girl's breath caught in her throat, pink tinged her cheeks, her heart sped up... --but the hanyou didn't notice, as he made to lay his forehead upon her shoulder. He exhaled heavily, then breathed in her scent, calming his sense of confusion. Kagome relaxed slightly beneath him, and then he continued. "Kagome... would things change... between us?"  
  
She almost froze. What was he asking her? Did he want them to change? She was about to reply when his large hand, almost desperately, engulfed one of her small ones further, and she heard him force out a sentence, marred by a ragged growl.  
  
"... Will you leave me?"  
  
Oh... so that's what he had meant. Her heart slowed, and although it was a bit disappointing, at least she knew the answer to this question. Kagome shook her head, her raven tresses draping themselves over his head in direct contrast with his own pure white. Then she pulled her hand out of his, turning it over so that she could link their fingers.  
  
"Iie. I won't leave you, Inuyasha."  
  
His body relaxed, and he raised his head off her shoulder as she continued.  
  
"I told you once that I wanted to stay with you... why would that change?"  
  
Overcome with a staggering sense of relief, the hanyou had the schoolgirl locked in a tight embrace before he even had time to realize what he was doing. After letting out a small gasp, Kagome slowly returned the hug, not knowing when he would pull away. It was a firm hug, lacking the passion or tenderness of a lover, but still closer and gentler than the hug of a friend. Inuyasha thought nothing of it, he simply wanted to hold this girl, to keep her with him, now that he knew that she wanted to stay with him as well. He was just going with the flow of things, whatever he felt like doing. He took a deep breath, about to thank her for relieving a majority of his worries, when his nostrils were flooded with the underlying scent of clay and ashes. 'What...?'  
  
He straightened, placing his hands on Kagome's shoulders and hurriedly pushing her back as to separate them just as Kikyo's frame disturbed the main doorway, opposite the one through which the party decorations were situated.  
  
"Kikyo!" he cried, and dropped his hands from the schoolgirl's shoulders, forsaking any contact. He missed her hurt expression as he leapt to his feet. "Wh... what are you doing here?"  
  
The dead miko's eyes shifted from Inuyasha to Kagome, and back. After a moment, and a slight narrowing of her eyes, she spoke. "I have come to ask something of you and your... friends..." her voice was cold as her gaze raked once again over the form of her reincarnation.  
  
Surprisingly, Kagome was the one who replied. "What is it?" she kept back any inclination to snap or to be rude; this woman was important to Inuyasha...  
  
Kikyo was silent for a moment, then replied, "It has been brought to my knowledge the existence of an item that, if found, could possibly solve our problems, Inuyasha..."  
  
Kagome sighed quietly. Well, she couldn't expect Kikyo to address her now, could she?  
  
Inuyasha took a step towards Kikyo. "... how so?" he asked, hesitant. His voice was tinged with urgency; urgent to make Kikyo happy, urgent to find out if this would change things, urgent to resume his conversation with Kagome... His ears drooped at the thought. Kagome. He shouldn't be thinking about her with Kikyo nearby. Kikyo was the one he should be focusing on.  
  
After another pause, the dead miko answered him. "If it is to work, Inuyasha, I'd have no need to take you to hell with me... we could erase the mistakes of the past instead..." Her cold gaze shifted to Kagome, causing the girl to shiver. "If it is to work, Inuyasha... I could live forever with you."

* * *

DUN DUN DUN! Err... or not. ; I had an urge to make Kagome whipser, "Inuyasha... I see dead people," but, although funny, it would be completely and utterly WRONG to say. Would break the tension! ... Or something.

Anyway, next time, Kikyo explains just what she means by all this to the group of cynical (and presently on vacation) friends. And now, a message from my Beta Reader!

**Beta's fun corner:**

"Not that it matters... damn girl..." he assured himself with a derisive snort.  
  
"Talking to yourself again, Inuyasha? I've told you before that it's the first sign of madness, you know. But then again, I suppose you'd have to be mad not to listen to my warnings. The definition of insanity is 'doing something over and over and expecting different results,' right? Don't you think that's what you're doing?"  
  
"Keh!"  
  
"See? You even use that one word to get different results; to get people to leave you alone, to make people think you're a big tough guy, to get Kikyou to leave, to get Kagome to bring you ramen, to get Kago---"  
  
"MIROKU!!!! SHADDAP!!!!"  
  
**[Well.... now that that's off my chest....]**

Hey... are you insulting my dramatic sequencing, Beta? RARR!


	4. Chapter Four

Okay, here it goes... Don't worry, Inu-boy will be back to his old grumpy self once they set out in the next chapter. Poor guy's just undergoing a lot of emotional revelations and junk like that. HEHEHE... I love it when grown men cry...--er, although he doesn't cry. Or anything. ... Ah, whatever.

Oh, and sorry that it took so long. No worries, it won't happen again. Er, not until the school year, anyway.

I dun own Inuyasha! And why do I have to say this as if you don't know that already?

* * *

**Chapter Four**

* * *

There's one sure way to dampen the mood right before the party of the century. And that's for the dead ex-girlfriend of the not-so-monogamous and irritable hanyou hero to show up at the doorstep claiming that she's found a little trinket that could resurrect her fully and fuse her permanently into his life. This of course must take place in front of the third member of the apparent love triangle as well as all of the hanyou's closest friends.  
  
Party-poopin' situation right there.  
  
So it was a wonder that anyone spoke up at all. But Shippou has a penchant for failing to notice tension.  
  
"It can bring people back to life?" he squeaked, a twinge of fear evident in his voice. Kikyo wasn't of the motherly type that he was used to...  
  
The dead miko inclined her head slightly towards the young demon, then spoke. "Hai... the stone and spell is said to defy alchemy and do just that. My sources are rarely incorrect..."  
  
Inuyasha allowed his eyes to stray from Kikyo for a moment, glancing around the circle to gauge his friends' reactions. Miroku, Sango, Kaede... Kagome...  
  
She was gently working her lower lip between her teeth, a worried crease to her brow. Her eyes were glued to the floor; however, she raised them again after a moment, meeting Inuyasha's. How long had he been staring at her? He forced his gaze away as she spoke.  
  
"And... you say that it will give whoever uses it... the life span of a youkai?" she questioned hesitantly.  
  
"Hai. That way, I'd be able to remain with Inuyasha for the rest of his natural life, without difficulty."  
  
Miroku chuckled nervously, scratching his neck. "The-the rest of his natural life, you say?"  
  
One of Sango's eyebrows tweaked in response as she directed a glare towards him. "Oh? Good thing Inuyasha doesn't seem to be so afraid of commitment, eh, Houshi-sama?"  
  
The priest merely grinned innocently in response before leaning over and reaching around to give her bottom a firm pat. This was met with a slap that sent him sprawling back and a snap of, "Wrong answer!"  
  
Inuyasha sighed. "Now is not the time, Miroku," he grumbled, then turned back to Kikyo. "Kikyo..." What was he supposed to say? He had so many questions... suddenly, it seemed like everything had changed. It could be as if what had happened in the past had never come to be. He was happy... right?  
  
But all that came out of his mouth was: "Kikyo... are you sure?"  
  
The miko paused, then smiled ever so slightly. "Aa. Inuyasha, I also want to fix things... Our lives belong to each other... I can give mine back to you; I can restore what Naraku stole from us, and we can be happy again. I will no longer need to take your life as mine was taken..."  
  
The inu-hanyou opened his mouth to reply, but froze when Kagome's scent changed dramatically. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see her clench the small fists resting upon her knees, and bow her head. From the smell of things, her eyes were welling up with tears. Listening to this... it was hurting her. Inuyasha decided immediately that it would be best if he and Kikyo continued the conversation in private, after which he could recount the information to the others, omitting his personal issues. It would be best for them both; Kagome wouldn't have to bear this conversation, and Inuyasha could focus completely on Kikyo. So he spoke.  
  
"Miroku, how about you and the others wait outside for awhile?"  
  
The priest blinked, then nodded. Getting to his feet, he led both Sango and Kagome (with Shippou in tow) through the curtain door and to the outside. Kaede remained.  
  
Inuyasha was not as abject about her presence as he was to his other comrades, so he decided not to bring it up. Instead, he once again addressed Kikyo.  
  
"I would do anything to give you your life back, Kikyo. Just tell me what to do."

* * *

"Touch me again, Houshi-sama, and I swear that hiraikotsu will find it's way up your ass..." Sango threatened, causing the priest to lower his offending limb. He pouted in protest.  
  
"But Sango, I'm only trying to apologize for whatever I did wrong!" he attempted.  
  
The woman raised a slender brow. "People apologize with their mouths, not their hands."  
  
"Ah, sou ka." Miroku pulled back and cleared his throat. "Well, I suppose I'm trying to say that, well... I didn't mean to get so jumpy when the subject of commitment came about. It was only the context... I mean, Inuyasha really doesn't seem like the commitment-type either," he concluded.  
  
Sango was about to respond, when Shippou's voice, its lack of intensity making it all the more noticeable, reached both of their ears.  
  
"Kagome...? Why are you crying?" he was asking, timidly, from his standing position before the girl. Kagome was on her knees, futilely attempting to blot the tears with her fists as her shoulders trembled.  
  
"I... I'm not, Shippou, I'm fine..." she murmured shakily.  
  
"Kagome-chan?"  
  
"Kagome-sama, daijoubou?"  
  
The schoolgirl raised her reddened eyes briefly to acknowledge the monk and the demon exterminator as they approached; Shippou took that opportunity to leap upon her lap and tenderly pat her wet cheek. "Kagome, you WERE crying... why?"  
  
With a sad smile the girl shook her head, wavy black tendrils of hair following suit and framing her face, then pulled the fox kit into her arms. "Nothing... I'm just happy for Inuyasha." She paused and nuzzled her cheek against his hair as her smile brightened fractionally. "He'll finally have everything he wants..."  
  
Sango and Miroku shared a glance at this, and both could tell that they were sharing the same thought.  
  
'Not everything...'

* * *

Not until nightfall did Kaede emerge from the hut, closing the flap behind her. She slowly made her way over to the others who were gathered around a makeshift fire. Upon sitting down, she began to speak in a weary voice. "The day after tomorrow, Inuyasha is leaving with Kikyo to get the item..."  
  
The company around the fire nodded solemnly, save Kagome. Select words from Kaede's statement played over in her head. 'Inuyasha is leaving with Kikyo...'  
  
"Kagome-sama?" the old voice questioned again, snapping the girl out of her thoughts.  
  
"Eh?" The others frowned slightly; they had an idea where her thoughts were. Sango spoke next. "... Do you think we should accompany Inuyasha... and Kikyo?" she faltered slightly over the end of the sentence, precarious as to how to approach such a tense subject.  
  
Kagome immediately smiled reassuringly. "Of course! They're going to need help, I'm sure. And we're his friends, we can't just abandon him."  
  
"To be sure," Miroku nodded in agreement. "However, we must take into account the fact that he might wish to be alone with Ki—EEEK," the monk ended with a grimace and a hiss of pain as Sango (who had inched close) gave one of his hands a firm pinch, inconspicuously. She dropped her voice, muttering to him.  
  
"Don't mention such things around Kagome-chan."  
  
"Sango, that huurt..."  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
Looking up, the two noticed Shippou scrambling after the girl who was, surprisingly, heading for the hut. Kaede watched as well, bewildered, as Kagome turned to shake her head at the fox youkai. "Iie, Shippou. I just need to speak to Inuyasha on my own..."  
  
Shippou's eyebrows tilted up in a worried expression. "No! Kagome, Kikyo is in there! Inuyasha is just going to make you sad again, and then you'll leave me!" he cried, clutching her ankle. Suddenly, she'd scooped him up into her arms and cuddled him close.  
  
"Never, Shippou... Now, hold on, I'll be right back..." She flashed a smile at him, placing him gently in Sango's arms, before proceeding to the hut.

* * *

It almost felt like she was sleepwalking. Somewhere in the corner of her mind she even thought she could hear 'Taps' sounding, and in response she gave the starry sky a wry smile. "There's always something..." she murmured, "that will get in-between us..."  
  
But that shouldn't change anything. She'd promised to stay with Inuyasha to make him happy, she'd known that much heartache would be in store for her. She hadn't realized how much it would hurt... Knowing that... Kikyo... was right beyond this mat door with... him...  
  
Pushing it aside when she heard no noise, she timidly questioned the dark room. "H... hello...?"  
  
"... Kagome..?"  
  
The schoolgirl sighed in relief. She'd almost thought that perhaps they'd been... 'busy'. Her cheeks flushed at the thought. "Inuyasha..? ... Can I talk to you?" Her eyes adjusted to the light, and she could make out the couple in the corner, the hanyou holding the undead priestess in his arms as she slept. After a pause, she saw him nod, then begin to extricate Kikyo from his person, aiming to gently lay her down nearby.  
  
"Iie," Kagome uttered hurriedly.  
  
Inuyasha paused and raised an eyebrow at her, then pulled Kikyo back into his arms. "I..." he lowered his voice. "I thought you'd be uncomfortable... speaking here."  
  
She knew what he meant. He meant to say, 'here, in front of Kikyo...' She shook her head. "No, I understand... at least, I think I do..." with a soft sigh, she got to her knees. "... Inuyasha, I came to ask... well, I know that you and Kikyo are going to go looking for that item and..." she bit her lip and pulled her eyes from the picture before her. Inuyasha, tightly grasping to his chest the one person that took priority over his heart... the heart that Kagome loved and wanted to make happy. He was staring down at Kikyo, but something about his expression was sad... and it seemed as if he were avoiding Kagome's eyes, glancing up every now and then as if lost in chaotic thought. However, the majority of his attention was focused on the older miko.  
  
'What is this? I'm acting like a baby,' the young miko mentally reprimanded herself. 'Just ask him, as a friend, and be done with it.' She opened her mouth to continue, but faltered.  
  
"Keh!" Inuyasha whispered grumpily. "Out with it already, wench."  
  
The girl frowned, before blurting, "Do you want us to come with you?"  
  
With that, his eyes snapped up, in disbelief. "Us...?" A pause, before he elaborated. "All of you?"  
  
Kagome winced in apology. "Gomen, I know you probably wouldn't want so much company aroun—"  
  
"That's not it."  
  
"Eh?" Looking up, the girl caught his intense gaze. He smiled slightly, that rare smile, and explained.  
  
"I... I was worried that you wouldn't want to come with... Kagome, if you go home, I'm afraid that you might not come back either, so... so I wanted you to come... to stay with me..." his voice was husky, forced to a low volume so that Kikyo could sleep.  
  
Kagome blushed, without breaking the eye contact. The intensity, honesty and desperation in those eyes as he spoke to her was surprising... Everything was perfect, she'd seen this moment in her dreams. But when Kikyo shifted in the hanyou's arms, causing him to look down worriedly, she bit her lip in an attempt to hide the pain and anger she was feeling. She hoped that the emotions of jealousy and spite welling up inside her weren't visible in her eyes, but even so, she made sure to avoid his gaze once he looked back up. "... I'll go with you, Inuyasha. ... You and Kikyo..." With another sad smile, she murmured, "I want to be there to see you smile..."  
  
_To see you smile when Kikyo comes alive again... to see you happy...  
_  
And with those words, she stood up and left, hand over her heart, as if bracing herself for further pain in the near future.

* * *

There we go! Special thanks to my secret beta (eheh) who has graced us with another "Beta's Corner". In my original copy I'd written what is shown below, with Kikyo only saying that she could give her life back to him... Bah, no one understands what I meant.  
  
**Beta's Fun Corner:**  
  
He was happy... right?  
  
But all that came out of his mouth was: "Kikyo... are you sure?"  
  
The miko paused, then smiled ever so slightly. "Aa. Inuyasha, I also want to fix things... Our lives belong to each other... I can give mine back to you; we can be happy again."  
  
"Oh. In that case, we can start by fixing ourselves a house. I don't want to live with Kaede. And you can fix yummy ramen meals three times a day, and .... And... wait... Aren't you supposed to give me back MY life...?!"

**[Hmmm...]**  
  
Feh! There, I changed it a bit... added some words... Smartass beta...


	5. Chapter Five

Thank-you to everyone who took the time to review! Here are some replies! (I'm rather bad at replies... but I'll get better, I swear! Eheh...)

SangoShadowphoenix: Gah, I actually don't know how the function works, I suppose... could you tell me how to fix it so that I can get non-signed reviews too?

inuluver90: Thanks! You're actually the first reviewer who isn't someone I know from school, so it brightened up my day receiving that, heh!

Kaoru Mitsumi-sama: The next few chapters are actually going to be a lot more comedic with the introduction of a new character. I'm glad you like it so far, I often feel like I'm bumbling through my stories...

Ayr-Ren: lol! I'm glad you had the chance to read it! Thank-you!

cyclonegal12: You love it? Ah, that makes me so happy! Hopefully my inability to update quickly won't drive you away!

bittersweet-memory: Gaah, you're so sweet... I'd hoped that my "sad" parts would at least produce a bit of emotional response, yeah? Hee, thanks so much for that comment!

AlixMM: I'll try to update again as soon as possible! I'm going to try to update at least once a week for these last three weeks before school... erk, school...

Kaoru Mitsumi: Yea! Another comment from you! I don't like Kikyo much either, but I can really understand where she's coming from... although, I really think she should let go of poor Inuyasha; even if she was still alive, Kagome would still be better for him, hah!

And now, on to Chapter 5... um, I don't own Inuyasha, by the way... what a pity...

* * *

**Chapter 5

* * *

**

The next day's preparations had gone without a hitch. By nightfall, the inside wall of the hut was lined with packs of food, which was surprising, as they never really carried food before. Oh well.

Kagome glanced at her bright yellow backpack, significantly out of place lying amongst the old tan sacks. Her expression saddened slightly as her thoughts strayed. _'... Just like me...'_ Her gaze locked on Inuyasha and Kikyo, sitting next to each other opposite her._ '... I don't belong.'_

Inuyasha scowled, the undead miko beside him calmly eyeing her counterpart. "Oi, Kagome, what the hell are you starin' at?"

The girl blanched, laughing sheepishly as she averted her eyes. "Ehehehe! Nothing, Inuyasha!" She glared at him then. "Do I need a permit to look where I want?" she asked with an ominous tone.

The inu-hanyou blinked at the tone, looking up from his ramen. He barely withheld a grin as he recognized Kagome's old argumentative spark that had been missing for the past three days. "I dunno what a 'per-mit' is, but I certainly don't need you starin' at me an' Kikyo while I'm eating!" he whined grumpily, purposefully attempting to initiate a heated argument. After all, he'd rather have her yell at him than avoid talking to him at all...

Kagome's face scrunched up in frustration, and it was obvious that she was preparing a retort, when her eyes shifted over to Kikyo. The miko regarded her coldly, and the girl could almost hear her thoughts.

_'... How can you take his attention from me so easily...?'_

The schoolgirl lowered her eyes, the tight line that had been her mouth, ready to comeback, slackening instead as she opted to give no reply but a simple, "If that's what you want..."

Inuyasha's breath caught in his throat. Giving up already? He wouldn't tolerate it! A grin spread across his face as he continued to taunt her, glad that Miroku, Sango, Shippou and Kaede were already sleeping in a neighboring hut. "Tch! Kagome, what's that expression? Eat somethin' funny?" He smirked. "Wait, you cooked... that explains it."

Kagome's fists clenched on her lap, her bangs hiding her teary eyes as she hung her head. She didn't understand... why he was being so mean when she was obviously not feeling well... was it just because Kikyo was here? Kikyo was watching? ... He would so openly sacrifice her feelings just to please Kikyo?

Her anger built up so that she could no longer hold it, and she raised her head to eye the hanyou. "Inuyasha!" she shouted, a slight growl to her voice. He seemed a bit taken aback at the tears in her eyes, as he didn't reply, merely staring. "... Osuwari!"

He hit the dirt floor of the hut with a grunt, his first thought being, _'Yes! A reaction! That's the annoying Kagome I know!'_ However, none of this left his lips, as he spat out a string of curses for show.

But what happened next, neither he nor Kagome expected.

As he straightened and returned to his former sitting position, Kikyo put a hand on his chest. She inspected his rosary dully for a moment, then Kagome, then the rosary once more. And then, she reached over...

--And removed it.

* * *

"Kagome!"

The inu-hanyou plowed through the foliage as fast as his legs could take him, desperation and guilt proving to be definite allies to his speed. How could he have allowed Kikyo to do that, in front of Kagome, no less? He hadn't even guessed at what she'd been about to do, or else—

--or else what? He sighed. He couldn't have stopped her. Not Kikyo. Even when Kagome had politely excused herself and (by the detection of his ears) run off into the woods, he'd forced himself to actually thank Kikyo for the action and wait for her to fall asleep before tracking the schoolgirl. Luckily, Kikyo was quick to nod off.

Taking another huge whiff of the air, he realized that she'd stopped in front of the Goshinboku. With a final burst of renewed energy, he came upon the clearing before it, the sight leaving him more out of breath than the exhausting run. "... Kagome?"

She was... digging a hole. She was going to bury the prayer beads?

Kagome stiffened, refusing to look up at first, then hesitantly raised her eyes to his. They glistened in the moonlight, glassy and moist with tears, obvious stains down her cheeks. "... What are you doing here, Inuyasha...?" she asked quietly.

The question stung. Hadn't she known that he'd come after her? "I was... worried..." he began, then abruptly changed his tone. "Keh! Yer lucky a demon didn't attack you, runnin' off alone like that! What the hell were you thinking?!"

She flinched, and he averted his eyes hurriedly. "... I'm sorry, Inuyasha. ... I was... upset... I overreacted..."

"Damn right."

"Osuwari!"

Nothing. Kagome's face fell, her eyebrows creasing in recollection, then sadness, lowering her head once more and continuing to dig into the soft earth with her nails. "Just... go away."

The hanyou sighed, running a hand through his silver hair. He hadn't come here to make her feel worse... he'd come to... well... cheer her up. To see her smile. Just like what she would do for him. So Inuyasha plopped down across from Kagome and folded his arms over his chest.

"... What are you doing?" he snapped.

Kagome sighed, biting her cheek. Was he going to be irritating her all night? With a careful tone, she answered, "Burying the rosary."

"Why?"

"Because... there's no point in keeping it now, when Kikyo doesn't want you to wear it..."

"What's that s'posed to mean?!"

Kagome looked up, jaw set firmly and eyes blazing. "Exactly what it sounds like! You would do anything for Kikyo, you've said it before; this—"she shook the beads pointedly, "—is nothing." With that, she let them go, dumping them into the dirt hole she'd dug.

Hurt briefly registered on Inuyasha's face before he managed to steel himself, snatching the rosary up in clawed hands with a smirk. "Yerright. It's nothing. I never liked it."

The schoolgirl turned her eyes away. "I suppose you had a right to hate it, but you don't have to be so blun—"she was cut off when Inuyasha pulled her into another hug, slamming her desperately against himself and effectively knocking the air out of her chest. "I-Inuyasha?"

"Kagome... this doesn't change anything. I'll stand by you with or without the rosary; you never had to command me to do what you say..."

"Eh? But—"

"—Within reason," the hanyou hurriedly added with a growl. Kagome was then silent, so he continued, turning her around and settling her in his lap. "We'll bury this together." He took one of her hands in his, dropping the beads into her palm. "Then, like this place reminds you of me, it will always remind me of you..."

Kagome bit her lip to stifle a sob. Why was he being so nice to her? What was all this he was saying, when he obviously loved Kikyo? The girl shook her head slightly. No... he thinks of me just as a good friend. Steadying her breath, she put on a playful grin. "And if ever you're alone, you can come here, and remember all the good Sits of the past..."

"Keh! Don't be a smartass about it," Inuyasha huffed, bringing her hand over to the hole. "Now, drop it."

She did so, after a moment of contemplation. He then took her other small hand in his calloused one, and proceeded to help her bury it. Kagome was thankful for his hands guiding hers; she was actually quite distracted, sitting on his lap, and it didn't help that the little effort he was exerting had him puffing steady, warm breaths upon the back on her neck. She flushed, and felt Inuyasha freeze once he had finished.

Her scent had changed. Was she... aroused? The hanyou couldn't help himself upon this revelation. He leaned his head down, brushing it against her shoulder as he inhaled her now heady scent. Before long, he realized that he'd been brushing his lips against the skin of her creamy neck, without his knowledge. But he didn't want to stop; she was making the most delicious whimpers...

Luckily for the both of them, Kagome gained the resolve to shy away. She crawled from his lap, nervously, and turned to face him with a blush. Both of them were silent for a moment.

"Kagome, I—"

"It's alright, Inuyasha... but... you don't have to do those things to me just to cheer me up..."

Her voice was so sad. Is that what she thought he was doing? Knowing that she cared about him, and trying to make her happy by showing her how much he cared for her in return? ... Was that what he'd been doing?

But he was with Kikyo. Forgetting Kagome's previous statement, he merely nodded to acknowledge her grace in removing herself from him. "... Thank-you, Kagome..."

The girl smiled weakly. "... We... should get back..."

The inu-hanyou nodded, crouching down before her and gesturing for her to get on. She complied; this was undoubtedly the fastest way back, and she was so very tired...

She lay her head upon his back, listening to his heart thump near her ear, and wishing on every star in the sky that those beats could be for her. _'I'm so selfish...'_ That was the last thought in her head before she dozed off, lulled by his woody scent and gentle rhythm.

* * *

He'd been running for a while now. The schoolgirl's breathing had steadied long ago, and Inuyasha made sure to move smoothly as not to disturb her or cause her to slip off. He'd avoided the village... all he wanted was some more time with her. The soft warmth at his back, her pleasant scent...

--Speaking of scent.

He chided himself. "Why did I pull that goddamn stunt back there?" he snarled at himself, under his breath so as not to alarm Kagome. "I'm with Kikyo, damnit... What was I thinking?"

He could remember being enraptured by her scent, her skin, the pictures of her that he kept in his head... Kagome... But... he didn't feel that way about her, did he? It had just been her scent, sending his demon side messages. He'd have to watch out for that.

Pulling her legs closer, he decided it was time to head back to the village.

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha parted ways there, each entering a different hut. The hanyou slowly stalked to the one he shared with Kikyo and Kaede, whilst Kagome headed for the one occupied by Miroku, Sango, and Shippou (a sort of guest house). As soon as she entered the hut, she knew something was wrong. It was empty, and a cold chill hung about in the stagnant air. Then a voice, as cold as the room itself, addressed her.

"I need to speak to you..."

The girl withheld a gasp, snapping her eyes over to the form by the window. She was bathed in silver moonlight, looking particularly thoughtful and with a tad bit of longing, before turning her head ever so slightly to regard her reincarnation.

"Kikyo..." Kagome breathed in response. "What... what are you doing here?"

"As I said..." the woman began, her eyes narrowing slightly. "I have to discuss something with you..."

The schoolgirl bit her lip worriedly. "And that would be...?"

"I forbid you from going near Inuyasha."

* * *

Eheh? Too sappy?

**Beta's fun corner:**

"... What are you doing?" he snapped.

Kagome sighed, biting her cheek. Was he going to be irritating her all night? With a careful tone, she answered, "Burying the rosary."

"Why?"

Kagome's brows furrowed, not in the mood to be her usual patient self. "Because!"

"You're not a bitch, why BURY it of all things? You can just, I don't know, nail it to the tree and have it serve as a chri-su-masu wreath in your time, or something. I mean, c'mon! You're not even digging properly!"

She felt a vein twitch in her right temple. It was sweet of him to have remembered Christmas, but did he have to insult her like that at the same time? Was she supposed to take it as a comment or an insult? Dully, she noted that her thoughts hadn't said "compliment" or an insult.

Wonderful. Now I get to be mocked EVERY chapter... Hmph! Betas... and Kagome is no lap dancer! Now you got that stuck in my head, damn you! Anyway, next chapter, Kikyo's "demands", Inu's reaction, and the start of our journey! ... Yippee.


	6. Chapter Six

Thank-you again! And now that I've gotten over school blues, hopefully this will proceed faster... I planned out my next chapters, so it should, anyway.

jammies2000: Wow, you have a lot to say, ne? Hmmm... she might have to tell Inuyasha to keep away from Kagome if he continues to try to get near her. And I agree with what you say on Kikyo being unable to detect Naraku. I guess she was just... uh... Wait, I have no excuses for her, hah! As for Kikyo's soul being the only one with miko powers... well, I dunno... huh, I thought Kaede had some miko powers too, after all, she made that enchanted rosary, yea? Kikyo's soul was just stronger in that department because it was the shikon no tama's protector, maybe... o.o Eh, I dunno. Lots to think about...

cyclonegal12: Yippee! More nice people to hopefully get sucked into my twisted writing! I'm so happy, thank-you!

bittersweet-memory: AAAAHHH... (clings to her) I'm sorry it took me so long! My inspiration was shot! But NOW! Now that I have gotten over what I found was the most tedious parts of the story, I can proceed with ease! Now the REAL fun begins! ... Or something like it. Anyway, I'll have to read that fic of yours as well, since you've been so nice as to keep reading mine... so nice, you are! ... er, ignore my Yoda impression.

AlixMM: Actually, I am planning to have him turn full demon once... hehehe. Anyway, as for where Kikyo stands on him being a hanyou, she'll probably try one last time to get him to change, after all, they've got the Shikon no Tama for a wish. However, I think keeping him is something more important to her... she's pretty dang possessive, as we've seen...

Oh, and right... I don't own Inuyasha... Bah!

* * *

**Chapter 6

* * *

**

"I forbid you from going near Inuyasha."

Admittedly, Kagome handled the statement rather well, blinking rather cluelessly before asking, "What was that?"

The undead miko's expression didn't change, as she merely took a step towards the younger girl. "I said that you are not to approach Inuyasha again..."

The schoolgirl took a moment for it to sink in, before her face paled. She licked her lips, stumbling over replies. "I... well, I..." Finally, anger replaced her shock, and she immediately snapped, "What right have you to tell me who I get to 'approach'? I promised Inuyasha that I'd be by his side forever, and I'll do just that!" Kagome struggled to control her voice. The prospect of not being close to him... and the nerve of Kikyo to demand that she keep away! It was enough to make her hoarse.

Kikyo visibly flinched when Kagome mentioned her promise to the hanyou, but she easily regained her composure. "He never asked you to be more than his friend..." she began, the frigid tone of her voice sending an unpleasant shiver down the teenager's spine. "But the relationship between you and my Inuyasha has surpassed the acceptable."

The schoolgirl blushed heavily. "Ex-exCUSE-me?" she squeaked, extremely embarrassed. What did she mean by THAT?

Brown eyes staring into an identical pair, Kikyo arched a slender brow. "You ride Inuyasha, yes?"

Kagome smacked herself on the forehead, staring at her rival in disbelief as another significant tinge of pink spread across her cheeks. She didn't have to put it so bluntly... it was completely innocent, right? The girl chided herself at the thoughts that followed, although, truthfully, she'd sometimes daydreamed of something more when in contact with his taut back muscles...

'Ah, iie, iie!' she berated mentally before her blush could deepen. Realizing that Kikyo HAD asked her a question, she stammered, "I-It's nothing, Kikyo, really. It was just a way to travel faster..."

After a moment of consideration, the other woman turned away, her discomfort only evident in the way she had her slender hands balled into fists at her sides almost fully hidden beneath her robes. "... I don't want you that close to him... you don't know how it feels..."

Frowning grimly, the schoolgirl watched as the undead miko hung her head, looking for once alone and vulnerable in the blue lighting from the window. "I loved him first..." she whispered bitterly. "We were together, and fate tore us apart... and then, even when fate gives us a second chance... I watch him, day by day, slipping away from me... replacing me..." Her cold eyes settled on Kagome. "With you. My own reincarnation... I don't know whether or not it's fitting. It's certainly ironic though..." she spoke slowly, ending with a hollow chuckle.

Kagome watched the older woman speak, surprised that Kikyo would open up to her. Her empathy for the situation had tears springing to her eyes before she could stop herself, and she licked her lips before murmuring, "Why are you telling me this...?"

"So that you'll understand. So that you won't insist on taking him from me."

"But you wanted him in hell... you wanted him to become human..." Kagome argued quietly, not sure whether or not this sensitive being before her was the miko that had caused them so much trouble.

"I wanted him with me... if I was to go to hell, I wanted him with me... If I was to remain human in a human village, I wanted him with me," she retorted coldly.

"But that's—" Kagome snapped her mouth shut before she could finish. '_But that's selfish...'_ she thought. However, she felt sympathy for the dead miko. She understood... she understood what it was like to feel abandoned. Besides... Kikyo was a facet of herself, wasn't she? '_And if a piece of my soul gets to be happy with Inuyasha, I'll cherish that thought...'_

So the schoolgirl nodded. "I'll... I'll ride with Sango from now on... But I refuse to leave Inuyasha altogether. I'm his friend..." Upon receiving a half-smile from Kikyo, she knew that the woman would allow that much. That said, Kagome went to arrange her sleeping bag, bristling as the other miko brushed past her. Once settled into bed, and once Kikyo was out of hearing range... she cried.

'_At least he'll be happy... I shouldn't do anything to disrupt that.' _She roughly swiped at her tears with her knuckles, narrowing her eyes. _'--But I'll never leave him... Not unless he tells me to.'_

* * *

Inuyasha's nose twitched when Kikyo moved the bamboo curtain aside, allowing a breeze to waft in. He frowned. Even at this distance, he could smell her tears. His amber eyes lifted to watch as Kikyo lowered herself to her futon, and he almost flinched when he realized that he'd been steadily narrowing his eyes at her for being the apparent cause for Kagome's sadness. He immediately wiped the look on his face, and just in time, as the undead miko turned to him with a slight smile. "Goodnight, Inuyasha."

"Goodnight, Kikyo..." he replied, and remained in his usual hunched position against the wall as she lay down for rest. He averted his eyes from her sleeping form, finding himself chiding his own instincts. Kikyo was one person he should try not to be angry at... especially when it came to Kagome.

'Kagome...' 

Why was it that even her name, when brought to mind made him feel as if he were drowning in warmth and unable to breathe?

... It bugged him. Irked, he resolved to ignore his evident annoyance with the girl from the future and simply attempt to sleep without thinking of her. Stupid girl had even been appearing in his dreams lately.

"Damn shard-detector..." he murmured quietly as his eyelids began to droop as much as he allowed. "Can't even escape her nagging... when I'm asleep," he yawned. The inu-hanyou closed his eyes fully, nostrils flaring as he automatically took a deep breath before he drifted to sleep.

And unconsciously, his hand moved up to cover his nose with his sleeve, unable to bear the scent of the girl's tears.

* * *

"Wake up, ya jackasses! We need to get a move on if we're gunna make good time by nightfall!" Inuyasha crowed as he swaggered down the path. His ears twitched about, searching for signs of the missing person, and he admitted to himself that he was relieved when Kagome stumbled out of a small hut, backpack ready and hanging from a shoulder and a curious expression on her face. She walked right up to him, stopping with a wide-eyed stare, before lifting a finger up to her chin in thought.

"Feh! What the hell is it, wench?" he snapped irritably, upset that she hadn't been in the hut with the others when he'd checked on it.

"Ne..." she began, somewhat sheepishly. "... I slept in the wrong hut."

Inuyasha's expression fell into one of disbelief. "Huh?"

She nodded to him a-matter-of-factly. "That would explain why Sango and the others weren't there all night!"

"You slept alone?!"

Kagome looked indignant. "Well, I didn't do it on purpose... and it's not like I don't sleep in my own room alone at home!"

The half-demon gave a strangled cry of frustration, before folding his arms again and turning away. "Whatever! As if I care! Just get moving, we were waiting for YOU." Okay, so that was a lie... they were waiting for Kikyo to rouse. Man, if she were sleeping any deeper, she'd be dead.

... Oh, wait.

Shaking his head with a grunt, he barely acknowledged Kagome's retort of, "I'm ready, baka!" and consoled himself by simply walking back with her to the main hut. In truth, he was much more at ease after this little morning spat. It was like old times. Ah, and there was nothing more invigorating than waking up to a fiery argument... Inuyasha discontinued that thought forcefully.

The two entered the hut and were greeted by a now fully awakened Kikyo. She brushed off her robes and slung her quiver easily over one shoulder, whilst grasping her bow with her other hand. "We're all ready, it seems..." she said in answer to their unspoken question.

Bidding goodbye to the villagers and promising a quick return, the party set off...

--Of course, they had to return upon remembering that they had left Shippou sleeping under a pillow. Inuyasha had MUCH to say about that.

But then they were off again moments later, and with nothing else forgotten, they made steady progress on foot. Kikyo and Inuyasha were in the lead, considering that the woman was the only one who really knew where they were going, and the others trailed behind, Kagome occasionally attempting to cheer them up with random travel games.

"Ne, ne! What about this one! I think it's called, 'Punch Buggy'... but in this case we can change it to something else," she began eagerly.

Shippou scrambled up her shoulder with a smile. "How do you play?" They were unaware when their hanyou leader's ears swiveled back, intent on catching her reply.

"Well, you pick something to spot, like, let's say..." Kagome pondered for a moment. "A cow?"

"Cow?" her audience repeated cluelessly.

"I don't know what would be equivalent to a car nowadays..."

"Car?" Again, a unanimous response, although Inuyasha briefly recalled having seen cars before.

"Forget it," she waved her hand in a dismissive gesture. "Anyway, so, whenever you see a cow, you lightly punch the person of your choice, and say, 'Punch bu—er, cow, no punch backs!'"

Silence prevailed afterwards, as if the others expected her to continue. She blushed sheepishly. "That's, uh, it." When a certain furry-eared dog youkai snorted derisively, she narrowed her eyes at him, barely catching herself before having made a fool of herself by saying the word. She growled to herself, an action that did not go unnoticed by him, and almost bringing an amused smirk to his lips. Better angry than sad, and he'd felt sadness radiating off her this entire time, despite her efforts to hide it. No wonder Shippou clung to her so...

"Brat," he muttered, a twinge of... jealousy, running through him? Nah... he just got bugged by the kid sometimes, that's all. "Feh." At least he was able to comfort her...

The silence was broken when Miroku's voice was heard cheerily quipping, "Punch cow, no punch backs!" with a resounding slap as a follow-up. The two taking up the lead turned to regard the scene, which had Sango rubbing her bottom, fuming, while the monk nursed his cheek, Kagome and Shippou looking on in sympathy (to hide their amusement).

"Kagome-chan, isn't there a rule in your game that you cannot punch someone on their butt?" Sango asked, glaring threateningly at the smirking priest.

"But, Sango, I didn't even punch you very hard... it was more like a pat."

"That's not the point, hentai!" she snapped in retort.

Inuyasha interrupted with a grunt, rolling his eyes. "Come on, let's get a move on here! Keh! If we keep on like this it'll take us forever to—"

"OWWWWW!!! DAMNIT!!!"

A figure sprung from the grass as the half-demon and the others stumbled back, readying themselves for a potential foe. Tetsusaiga was pulled forth, and no sooner was it out when the person in front of them plastered on a nervous grin.

"Whoa... that's one big-ass shiny thing ya got there."

"Who the HELL are you?" was the response.

Still nursing a rather bruised hand (which Inuyasha had stomped upon in his hurry to leave), the black-haired and particularly androgynous-looking stranger snickered before replying.

"I, Inuyasha and Company, am the past, present, and future INCARNATE! Bow to my will or be PAINFULLY DISMEMBERED! ... Or harmed in some other method. Either or."

The party was silent for a moment, before Inuyasha sheathed his sword and they began to bypass the evidently insane individual. This, that individual did not take lightly. "Oi! Wait a damn sec!" When they did not comply, the 'past, present, and future incarnate' snapped, "Candycane! Dirk! Stop them!"

Two more imposing female figures, cool and composed, barred their path. Pleased, the insane one sauntered over to the group, slinging arms around the shoulders of the two servant girls. "Kekeke... now..." With a dramatic swing upwards of both the arms, clenching fists in the air, the stranger concluded, "We shall sacrifice their BLOOD to ME... in... BLOOD! ... BLOODILY!"

Surprisingly enough, it was Kikyo who stepped forward first. What she said had the group effectively silenced.

"... We need your help."

All except Inuyasha of course. He had A LOT to say about THAT...

* * *

HAHA! And guess WHAT? For the first time, my beta has been stunned into silence by my magnificent mastery of... of THIS! So she was unable to create a beta fun corner. KEKEKE...

Next time she'll give you guys one though. I can feel it... hmph.

Right! NEXT TIME... Just who is the mysterious stranger? Who are Dirk and Candycane? Will Miroku grope Sango once again? Will Inuyasha get into an argument with his undead girlfriend? And will Kagome just go home? (?, ?, ?, ?, and no... 'cause then there'd be no story.)


	7. Chapter 7

AHHHHHHHHH… and I have returned from a year-long hiatus. Trust me, I don't expect to have ANY fans left. Serves me right.

First off, a shout out to Pragmatically Yours, whose review I forgot to respond to last time…--which was a year ago. Damn, but I'm a lazy-ass… So, onto review responses!

pragmatically yours: It's true! Inuyasha swings from one to the other, but the thing is that the line between friend and romantic interest can be so easily blurred, especially when they're that close. He wants to keep Kagome as his friend, not hate her, but by keeping her close he's just ending up falling in love with her. Like you said in you "Don't Leave" fanfic, "You can't stop it", ne? … … … --unfortunately.

AlixMM: LOL! Yes, it would make sense for Kikyo to get malleable in water, being clay… but I suppose since she was already baked, this ain't the case. She's stepped into water a bunch of times in the anime, and (sadly) I haven't seen the desired effect. Don't get me wrong, I respect Kikyo, I just wish things could be easier for Kagome…

jammies2000: Really? I'd like to see that episode. Kikyo and Inuyasha's past intrigues me, 'cause I'd like to find out just what made their relationship tick, you know? And you weren't babbling; I enjoy reading these comments very much. They make me feel loved! Sorry I didn't update soon, but hopefully I'll be back for good now. I already have the next two chapters written, my beta just needs to edit them.

cyclonegal12: Yeah, I'm kind've a sap-whore. Lots of Kagome sadness, but now that the god of Time is around, there'll be a lot more comedy. –At least, I hope it's comedic. O.o

Anyway… on to the chappie! Note to self: Develop Sango x Miroku, as well. I loves that pairing about as much as KagInu, now.

No, I do not own Inuyasha. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfics in my spare time—I'd be swimming in my personal indoor swimming pool.

* * *

**Chapter 7

* * *

**

"… We need your help."

There was a short pause as all were rendered speechless by Kikyo's admission, save Inuyasha. The hanyou sputtered, enraged, before taking a deep breath and proceeding to argue with the dead miko's decision in an even tone. She didn't budge, and simply continued to eye the insane newcomer with her stoic expression.

The stranger suddenly burst out laughing along with the previously silent minions, dropping to the grass and snickering until finally becoming silent and pasting on a bewildered expression. "… Oy… you actually serious?"

"I assure you, Seth, I am." Kikyo's cold tone wafted across the plain, effectively chilling the atmosphere. Seth, as she'd called the stranger, snickered.

"And what'll you give me in return, eh?"

"The worship of a powerful miko."

Seth snorted, standing and eyeing the calm priestess with disbelief. "Hah! You ain't talkin' 'bout yerself, right? 'Cause you've got too much hate in that pretty little mannequin body to be of any use to me, Kikyo." The outsider's red pupils shifted over to eye Kagome somewhat suggestively. "Kagome, on the other hand…"

Inuyasha's growl broke Seth's train of thought, and the hanyou held out his sword threateningly. "You won't touch Kagome… NOR Kikyo!" he snarled, stepping in front of the latter of the women. "Who the hell are you anyway!"

Something akin to laughter left Seth's lips at this. "KAKAKA! Aah, Dog-boy don't listen too well, do he? I'm Seth, god of past, present, and future!" Frowning wryly, Seth added casually, "Well, goddess, actually, but who can tell?"

A long pause followed, shocked expressions mounted on everyone's faces… aside from Kikyo anyway. Miroku, slight suspicion and a twinge of apprehension in his voice, eventually spoke up.

"You're a… woman?"

Seth laughed again, before flexing an arm and poking the fit biceps. "Damn straight!"

The monk blanched. "Finally a woman that I wouldn't even consider groping…" He smiled brightly after a moment in a rather confused manner. "Something must be amiss."

"Other than the fact that she looks like a man?" Shippou broke in.

Inuyasha shook his head and regained his composure, snapping, "That still don't explain why we need yer help!"

The god looked at her nails, biting one and feigning nonchalance. "Ask yer girlfriend, Fido."

Kagome didn't know whether to laugh at the fact that poor Inuyasha was being alluded to as a domestic dog and he didn't even know it, or grow somber at the fact that Seth was obviously referring to Kikyo as his girlfriend… She looked over at him as he blanched from the statement, growling and turning to—yes, you guessed it—Kikyo.

The dead miko had apparently learned to speak Inuyasha's language, as she got straight to the point and simply said, "The item is at Seth's old temple. It will only appear if she is there."

"Keh!" Inuyasha scowled over his shoulder at the new member to their expedition, before snarling, "An' she wants WHAT in return?"

Seth grinned eagerly, rubbing her palms together. "I want praise!"

A long pause followed, before Miroku slowly (and almost slyly) ventured, "I take it that your parents didn't give you much attention or approval as a child then…?"

"Watch it, you, uhh… dress-wearin' guy!" she retorted, clenching her fists. "What I meant was that in order fer me to attain god status again, I need more worshippers. These two—" she gestured to her assistants, "—are the only ones left. If not for them, I wouldn't even be demi-human!" She shuddered in disgust. "Ugh, to be FLESHY…"

Several glares greeted her exclamation, and she chuckled sheepishly. "Not that there's anything WRONG with that… for your kind, an' all…" she drawled off, before pasting on a grin. "Anyway, so, to rejoin the gods, I need prayers. A god's power and status is based heavily upon who serves 'em. So, if I bring yer little woman back to life, she's gunna pray fer me, see? An' if she can get the whole village to pray for me, I should have no problem eventually ascending again!" She paused, then raised a finger to make a point. "Oh, and miko are best. Priests are good too. The prayers of holy people matter more… I don't care what they taught you about how us gods care 'bout everyone the same and blah blah blah…--it ain't true."

Kagome blinked when Seth's red pupils darted over to rest on her. "And even amongst miko, pure hearts are valued over crap-filled ones…"

One of Seth's assistants rolled her eyes. "Eloquently-put, Seth-sama…"

"It was, wasn't it, Candycane?"

"For the last time, my name's not Candycane," she attempted, but sighed upon noting that her god's attention was already elsewhere. Inuyasha had finally caught up with the conversation, and tuned in just as Seth wondered aloud, "Now, who do I want? Kikyo, or Kagome…?"

"Neither!" he spat, automatically on the offensive.

The demi-god grinned. "Oh, but I don't want neither, I want one."

"Yer not getting Kikyo, and you ain't getting' Kagome either!"

"I want Kagome!" Seth finally chuckled decisively.

Inuyasha growled. "Ain't you listenin'? No Kagome, and no Kikyo!"

"But I only want Kagome."

"Neither!"

"You can have Kikyo, I just want Kagome."

"Yer not gettin' either!"

"I only want Kagome, Fido!"

"You can't have Kagome!" the inu-hanyou roared in response. A short silence followed, before Seth finally pasted on a sneaky grin.

"… So I can have Kikyo then? Good!"

"WHY YOU FUC—" The group set about immediately to hold him back as Seth burst into her particularly strange sort of laughter. Kikyo approached her as she began to settle down, the remainder of the party members consoling the hanyou while Seth's assistants carefully introduced themselves… Miroku was kind enough as to welcome the girls' assets as well.

The dead miko tapped on the demi-god's shoulder and silently asked, "You'll negate the effects… correct?"

Seth grinned darkly in response. "Most. But some things can't be helped…" she drawled off, her eyes scanning across the group who were to absorbed in the hanyou's continuing complaints to pay any heed to the two of them. Something akin to sympathy flashed briefly in her gaze upon drawing her red pupils over one rather pretty, smiling, teenage girl.

The brittle quality of Kikyo's eyes flickered for just a moment, before her thin lips pursed in determination. "It is unfortunate… but all the more necessary…" she asserted, before turning back to the group and leaving the dark-haired androgynous Time god to smirk sardonically.

"… Shame."

* * *

"I told you to get your OWN food, damnit!"

Inuyasha's feral growl carried across the open plain, yet it still did not deter Seth from attempting to snatch noodles from his ramen cup. He finally pulled back with a "Keh!" and leapt deftly into the branches of a tree—effectively sloshing the hot meal all over his hakama. "GRRRR… DAMNIT!" He glared down at the cackling girl. "Now see what you made me do!"

"KAKAK—"

"Excuse-me…"

"—Ka?" Seth glanced up and wiped her eyes, staring straight into the face of the younger miko. Her lips were drawn together in a slight pout, but the obvious tension in her forehead belayed the anger she was struggling to restrain. A sly grin spread across the god's face, and she casually spread herself out on her side, propping her chin upon a bent arm. "Yessss?"

"You know, you really should be nicer…" Kagome began.

"To who?" Seth wondered aloud, obviously feigning ignorance.

"To him!" the girl pointed up to the white-haired boy in the tree, who was grumbling and attempting to wring out his clothes whilst still wearing them.

"Him whoooo?"

"Inuyasha, of course!"

A long pause followed, before the god flipped onto her back and stretched lazily, looking quite like a smug feline. "… What's an Inuyasha?"

"GAH!" Kagome turned her head aside and grit her teeth, clenching her hands into fists at her sides. Incorrigable… and oh, so irritating! And it was only the first night! She forced herself to calm, but found herself gasping in shock when the god sat up to whisper in her ear.

"Y'know, if _I_ wanted to catch an Inuyasha… I'd just throw him a bone, Kagome."

The girl froze and paled, glancing frantically about the camp to check if anyone had overheard. Her eyes slid up to the subject of conversation in the tree overhead. No, his ears were swiveled in the opposite direction. Kagome finally blushed and glared at Seth. "I don't need your advice… We're just friends," she whispered anxiously.

Seth smirked wryly. "Right… well… He has feelings for ya, y'know."

The schoolgirl's eyes widened. Feelings? What did she mean by that? Feelings could mean just simply liking her… but then again, a god would know so much more than she, wouldn't she?

Wait. Who was she talking about exactly?

"Who does?" Kagome asked, half-innocent and the other half-suspicious.

The god instantly gave her a disgruntled frown. "Inuyasha," she replied, before grinning again and dropping back into the grass with a casual shrug of her shoulders.

The young miko blushed slightly. Again her eyes scanned the group to check for any eavesdroppers. No, Miroku was attempting to palm-read Sango (not gunna end well), Seth's servants were sharpening assorted weapons, Shippou and Kirara were playing tag around the fire, and Kikyo…

Sighing, the girl averted her eyes to focus on the chuckling Time god. Kikyo was walking off, followed closely by Inuyasha, who was still drying his shirt. Kagome bit her lip. Could he really have feelings for her when _she_ was around?

Finally she got up the courage to repeat, "He does…?"

Seth's grin widened before she casually glanced away and yawned. "He does what?"

Kagome frowned. "Have feelings for me."

"Who does?"

"Inuyasha!"

"What's an Inuyasha?"

"GAH!" The girl pulled at her hair, before grumbling, "I need some sleep." She considered herself to be a patient person, oh yes, but this… "I'm too tired to deal with this."

Kagome stood and turned just as Inuyasha approached with a questioning look on his face. "I heard my name," he muttered, glancing between the two. "Talking 'bout me again?"

Seth laughed, before suddenly darting to her feet and stepping between the two. "Yes, Fido! I was only just agreeing with Kagome! She was talkin' about how you and Kikyo are such a _cute_ couple…" The words off her tongue were like a nasty tease. "A stuffed animal and a clay doll… a bit uncouth, but quite funny. KAKAKAK—" The god was cut off as Kagome stomped down hard on her foot, eliciting a pained (and rather hilarious) yelp from the annoying creature.

Kagome smiled sweetly at the both of them then, before simply saying, "Goodnight, Inuyasha," and stomping off towards her sleeping bag. Seth recovered herself, still standing upon one leg and nursing her foot, in time to call out, "Oh yeah, swing those hips, baby!"

_KER-SMASH!_

"Owwwwwwwwww…"

Inuyasha glared down at Seth, whom he'd just punished rather severely with his clenched fist. His bangs barely hid the blush that threatened to burn up his face. "Shut the HELL up, pervert! Damnit, yer as bad as Miroku!"

"Hey!"

"Houshi-sama, remove your hand unless you would like me to prove the length of your lifeline wrong…"

"Aheh."

* * *

So that's that! Next chapter, we learn a little more about t3h uber-secret item that Seth is about to lead them to! Uber-tastic! And Shippou gets addicted to "VideoNow"? 


End file.
